The Queen and the Monster
by HoodedSource
Summary: Please read "Let the Storm Rage on" by Julia451, so that you won't confused. After spending some time with Tony, Bruce goes back to Arendelle to see Queen Elsa and enjoys the time they spend together since their first encounter, but an old enemy from Bruce's past comes in and causes destruction everywhere with the help of an old army the world hoped to forget, HYDRA.
1. Don't have the Temperament

The Queen and the Monster

**This is after The Avenger, Iron Man 3 and during Captain America 2 and before Avengers 2**

Chapter 1

"You know, and thank you by the way. For listening. Plus, something about just getting it out my chest, and putting it out there in the atmosphere, instead of holding this in..." Tony paused. "I mean, this is what gets people sick you know." Tony continued.

"Wow, I had no idea you were such a good listener. To be able to share all my intimate thoughts and experiences with someone, it just cuts the weight of it in half." As Tony continued on in a therapy chair, Bruce was asleep with his glasses in his hand.

"Everything comes full circle." and right as Tony said that, Bruce's glasses fall's from his hand to lap waking him with gasps and causing Tony to turn his head and seeing Bruce stumbling for his glasses and trying to wake up.

As Tony looks at Bruce with some disbelief, Bruce tries to recover like he awake the whole time, he failed miserably.

"Were you actively napping?" Tony questioned.

"I was... I was... " Bruce tried explain but failed again. "I drifted." Bruce said.

"Where did I lose you?" Tony wondered.

"Elevator in Switzerland." Bruce answered with shame.

Tony sits up with a "Wow, really" on his face and says."So, you heard none of it."

Bruce reply with "I'm sorry. I'm not that kind of doctor" He tried to explain. "I'm not a therapist. It's not my training." Bruce paused. "I don't have the... um"He hesitated

"The what?" Tony questioned.

"Temperament." Bruce finished.

"Well, that was a huge waste of time, but thanks for trying anyway." Tony said as he looked that the ceiling.

"You know what? I want to know how you managed to control your anger. Spill." Tony demanded.

Right when Tony said that, Bruce's mind drifted back to experience in Arendelle, where he met the beautiful Queen Elsa and how well they connected. But Bruce snapped himself out of his trance and said. "A friend helped me" with a smile.

As Bruce stood up, Tony was puzzled with the fact that Bruce had a "friend". But he gave up on figuring it out and got up with him. As they both out the door together, Tony wondered where Bruce will go next. Bruce beside him, knew what he thinking and said "I'm going some place there's not a lot of people, where there's a lot of snow."

Tony didn't know where he was talking about but thought it was for the best.

"Can I help you get there?" Tony wondered.

"Yeah" Bruce stopped. "You can put me on a ship to Corona." looking at Tony with a smile.

Tony smiled back and replied "Sure, but first let's get some Shawarma, I've been dying to go back to that place." Bruce agreed with a hungry look on his face.

As Tony and Bruce started eating their food at Shawarma, Tony sat there thinking about Pepper and Rodey and how the three actually managed to stay alive after their fight with the Mandarin and his Extremis thugs. He then looked down at his chest, now without his arch reactor, and thought. "Maybe I shouldn't have destroyed all my suit. I might be needed again." After that, Tony had an idea for some suits and smiled as he took a bite out of his cheeseburger. Then Tony looked only seeing Bruce with a "WTF are thinking?" look on his face.

Tony replied with a "This cheeseburger is awesome, Brucie" and took a bigger bite.

The two men finished their food and walked out the door leaving behind a one hundred dollar bill at their table, covering the their meal and tip.

"Okay, before we go to my place" Tony said as he's walking backwards in front of Bruce.

"I've got to show you something" Tony finished.

"What is it?" Bruce wondered.

Tony then said "Remember the time you punch that big alien worm in the face?"

"How can I forget." Bruce answered.

"It was right in front of the tower, right?" Tony questioned playfully.

"Tony, what are you up to?" Bruce wondered more but cautiously.

Tony then reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote control and pressed the button with a 'A' as he pointed towards 'Stark Tower'. The entire place roared to life, but that's not what caught Bruce's attention. What did catch his attention was the big, white 'A' that hung where 'Stark Tower' used to be. 'Stark Tower' was then named 'Avengers Tower'.

"Impressive, Tony, didn't think you'd go this far, but impressive" Bruce admitted, but wondered where Tony's place was.

"Wait, where's your place?" Bruce asked.

"This is my place" Tony said.

Bruce with a disbelief look on his face said "Really?" Tony replied "Yeah, after the whole Mandarin fiasco and my pad being in the bottom of the ocean, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You expect me to stay here where people can obviously know where I'll be and can attack at anytime?" Bruce stated.

"Yup" Tony replied back with his hands folded.

Knowing Tony, he wasn't going to win this argument and surrendered with a "Okay".

As they both got in the tower's elevator, Tony informed Bruce that his boat ride will be at 10 o'clock. Bruce thanked his friend for his kindness and shook hands. As they arrived at the top of the tower both them said goodnight and turned in.


	2. Until We Meet Again

Chapter 2

As 8 o'clock rolls around, Tony gets ready to take Bruce to the Harbor for his departure. Bruce walks seeing Tony in a expensive suit with accessory included.

"You know you're just taking me to the harbor, you're not taking me to a party or something." Bruce while looking that the outfit.

Tony comes back with a "Bruce" he steps forward with his hands together "do would you want to see a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and add super hero to that list, in rags?" he questioned.

"Yeah" Bruce answered with a laugh.

"You're an ass." Tony countered.

"Not as big you" Bruce banters back.

"True" Tony admits with a smile.

"You ready?" Tony waited.

"Yeah, let's go" Bruce answered

As both men walked into the elevator, Tony pressed the button for the garage and were on their way. However, Bruce couldn't help but wonder what would happen when he got back to Arendelle, how would Elsa react upon his return? Could she even remember him? Or the big question, could he have fallen in love with her?

As the elevator ding to the garage floor, both men stepped out, only Bruce started to slow walk as he observed the vehicles Tony had and thought which one were they going in. Bruce was then snapped out of his trance by the horn of the car Tony was in. Bruce then made his way to it and sat in the passenger sent. Tony turn the key and engine roar to life.

"You know, this sound reminds me of something else roaring" Tony joked.

Bruce rolled his eyes looking at the garage door. As the car sped into streets of New York, Bruce knew it was a good idea to leave early as they had to get passed New York rush hour.

An hour and 30 minutes passed and they were right on time, the ship was just about leave. Bruce and Tony looked at each other with smiles and shook hands. Bruce then walked off to the ramp but he turned back when he heard.

"Until we meet again, Bruce" Tony shouted.

"Until we meet again, Tony" Bruce shouted back.

Then continued to the ship. As he got on the ship, it was on its way. Bruce went to the back and waved goodbye to Tony, he saw Tony waved back and went back to his car and drove off. Bruce went down to the bottom level to find his cabin, he trouble finding it and asked for help as he was doing so, he wishes he didn't since they were going to ask for his name.

"Damnit, why didn't I think of this sooner? If I say my name is Bruce Banner, he'll probably freak and raise an alarm, there goes my chances of leaving." Bruce thought and that thought made his heart speed up and he couldn't have that, at least not on a ship.

As he approached to one of the employee's, he hesitated to speak, yet, didn't have to.

"Bill Bixby, right? Your room is 102." the employee stated.

Bruce had a confused look on his face until he realized that this was Tony's work. He looked down on the floor with a smile on his face and shook head. He then looked up and looked for his room. Has he got to his room he found it to be quite roomy, not small, yet, not to big. He laid on the bed and close his eye's to make time fly.

As Bruce slept, he dreamed of the first time he and Elsa met. Surrounded by a circle of giant icicles sticking up out of the ground like stalagmites, lying on a ground covered with snow and nearly freezing to death, then seeing Elsa face, her clothes, and sled. Thinking what is she doing here? Did she see the other guy? Why isn't she running? He then saw the snow-white haired Queen step closer him.

"Are you all night?" the Queen asked.

"Yes." I said while making an effort in standing up.

"Did I hurt anyone?" I wondered fearfully.

"No, no one," she answered, rather firmly, shaking her head for emphasis. "Are you hurt?"

"No" I told her.

As Bruce kept dreaming he was awaken up by the horn of the ship, indicating lunch was ready. He sat up rubbing his to fix his blurry vision, got up walked to the cafeteria. They had began serving grilled cheese sandwiches with ham inside, tomato soup, and water. Bruce got his fair share and sat alone. He was then accompanied by a man named Rick Jones, Bruce didn't speak with him but he also didn't want to seem rude. As Rick and Bruce talked, Bruce heard something he thought he would never hear. Rick thought of the Hulk to be a hero rather than a monster.

"So, you think the other... the Hulk is a hero, huh?" Bruce said with disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean it's easy to get the title of being a monster. But the only reason he's like that is because people treat like a monster." Rick paused.

"Look at the battle of New York, you see him fighting alongside the Avengers, not against them. He's not a monster just a misunderstood hero, like that spider guy." Rick explained.

Bruce didn't what spider guy he was talking about, but at the same time Rick wasn't wrong. Rick finished his food and it put in the trash and walked outside.

"Excuse me," Bruce said stopping an employee.

"How long is this trip?" He questioned.

"About 3 or 5 days, depending on the weather." the employee answered.

"Thank you" Bruce said.

As he finished up his food, he went back to his room and thought about what Rick said about the Hulk. He remembers the battle like it was yesterday, every punch, kick, and jump he made, and as well the hits he took. But what he mostly remembers is the feeling he had, the feeling of freedom, feeling of life, the feeling of letting it go. He couldn't help but smile. But his smile didn't last very long as he tried think of what he was going to do over the next 3 to 5 days.


	3. On the way

Chapter 3

As 3 days passed, Bruce had grown a liking to Rick Jones, even though he thought the Hulk was more of a hero than a monster. He'd been on the road ever since the accident and he always thought of the Hulk as the one who ruined his life. But after what learned from Elsa, it didn't seem so bad anymore since he could finally enjoy what he was and feel ashamed.

"So what's a guy like you doing overseas" Rick wondered.

"Going back to see a friend." He answered back.

"A 'friend', friend or a "friend" friend?" Rick joked.

"I'm not answering that" He said with a smile.

"What about you?" H questioned.

But before Rick could respond, the horn caught both of their attention. Signaling that they had arrived that their destination 'Corona'. As Bruce went down to his cabin to assemble things he manage to run into Rick again as he too was getting off.

"Well, guess this is we part ways" Rick stated.

"Yeah, I guess so. It was nice meeting you Rick." He replied.

"Same to you, Bill. Good luck with your friend." Rick said.

"Thanks, but you know, I have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other again soon" He said with hope.

"Hey, you never know, we just might. Goodbye" Rick said as he away from Bruce.

Bruce on waved as he saw Rick off to his journey. He turned and continued on to his. He had to find the harbormaster and hope that he heard of the place named 'Arendelle'.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find the..." Bruce stopped since no one was giving him the time of day, mostly cause of the language barrier.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a whistle and a man giving orders by the ships. He figured that was the harbormaster he'd been trying to find.

"Excuse me, sir" He said.

The harbormaster acknowledged Bruce's presence with a "Yeah"

"Do you know what ship I need to ride on to get to 'Arendelle'?" He asked.

"Yeah, but got to wait till they come back tomorrow, they just left, go get yerself a ticket and you'll be ready." the harbormaster informed.

"Thank you." He thanked.

As Bruce made his way to the cashier to pay for his ticket, he notice that he had just enough money for ticket and hopefully, a room for him to sleep in till the ship arrived. After purchasing 12 o'clock afternoon ticket, Bruce made his to a local Inn where he had a small problem with the owner.

"I would like a room" Bruce emphasized.

"No... no...no... no avengers, here." the owner said.

Bruce could believe she that and let out a little laugh. Instead he tried fingers, that she understood, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was since used the last of the his money to pay for the last room just in time. He'd then learned why it was the last room, it was broken down with pipes spilling small amounts of water, the smell of the sewer, and above all the mind boggling noise.

"Too late to turn back now" He said to himself.

He threw his bag on the bed and out came three rats scurrying out. He sighed, laid on the bed, and couldn't wait till tomorrow and get out of here. So he turned on the T.V. and saw, ironically, a commercial for Avenger toys, he couldn't help but laugh when they got to the Hulk, but then he turned the T.V. off and thought about the last time he was here. But all he could do was close his eyes and hope for tomorrow to come faster.

As Bruce slept, he was brought back to his first encounter with Queen Elsa. They were having a conversation about their curses.

"Hour after hour, day after day, I sat alone practicing, trying to keep calm, drilling myself: Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..." Queen Elsa explained.

As she continued, Bruce looked right in her eyes with disbelief and told her his drill.

"Don't get upset. Don't get angry. Don't let it in.."

"Don't let them in. Don't let them see." Queen Elsa finished looking at Bruce with the same disbelief in her eyes.

As the two of looked deeply into each others eyes, they leaned in, closing their eyes, preparing to share a tender kiss. But sadly, Bruce had awaken from his slumber.

"Of course, it was a dream." he muttered to himself with disappointment.

But then he thanked himself for waking for the ship was here about to leave again. He then hurried putting his things in his bag, and running to the desk to return the key, rushed outside trying his best not to bump into anyone but failed numerous of times saying 'sorry' when he could. As he managed to get there up in time. The sailor asked for his ticket, to Bruce's surprise, he couldn't find it and damned himself for dropping it. But luck turned back to his side as a man reached out behind Bruce and said.

"Did you drop this?"

Bruce turned around and saw that it was Rick holding his ticket and smiling. Bruce took back his ticket gave it to the sailor and nodded with a smile to Rick. As Bruce got on broad Rick nodded to him, and went back to his business.

Bruce walked to the upper deck to talk to one the sailors.

"How long till we get to 'Arendelle'? Bruce questioned

"About 10 hours" the sailor replied.

Bruce nodded his in understanding and to the starboard side of the ship to look upon the horizon. He observed to be well made, wooden, yet, very strong and durable. He deduced the wood to be oak since it was the strongest on the planet.

10 hours passed by quickly, and Bruce was finally in the ports of 'Arendelle'. Bruce could help but feel wave happiness fill his heart as he look upon the castle with the snowflake on top.


	4. Finally Here

**Warning kissing scene up ahead and it may get a little steamy**

Chapter 4

Bruce stood at the center 'Arendelle', looking at the people, the children, everyone at peace. He thought to himself that he wouldn't mind living here. Arendelle was the quiet sister to New York. In Arendelle there was no such thing as traffic, nobody screaming at the top of their lungs for a taxi, and no sewer smell that made you want to puke. He looked around seeing everything being exactly the same when left the first time, the only thing that was different was a vendor selling Avenger toys to the kids.

"I guess the news of the battle of New York reached here as well" He figured.

As he walked into to the castle, he couldn't help but feel nervous. He didn't think this far ahead. He wondered what to do once he saw Queen Elsa, as he walk through the open gates of the castle and into the courtyard he stopped and looked around seeing ice sculptures, ice pillars, and even an ice rink. He took a deep breath and continued walking.

Inside the ballroom, many people were having fun eating, drinking, and dancing. He started to sweat and his heart rated skyrocketed as he find her, he couldn't believe this was happening in Queen Elsa's castle, the change nearly took effect until he heard her, then saw her.

She was just beautiful as he remembered with her ice blue dress, tiara on her head, and her snow-white loose, messy braid hanging from her left shoulder. He walked toward her slowly, nearly sick to his stomach, and every muscle in his body screamed to stop but he couldn't. He was then saved when he bumped into a strawberry-blonde haired girl with a white stripe in her hair, Queen Elsa's younger sister, Princess Anna.

"I'm sorry" Bruce apologized.

"No, okay." Anna said as she turned her head.

(Gasp) "I know you! Do I know you?" she said awkwardly.

(Gasp) "I do know you, you're my sister friend... um...uh... what's your name again?" Anna tried to figure out.

Bruce was just about to tell her that he was leaving until he heard his name in a calm woman's voice.

"Bruce," Queen Elsa said from the side. "His name is Bruce."

As Bruce switched his sight to Queen Elsa, he felt as if he was frozen, not from fear but from her remembering his name.

"Ye...ye...yes" Bruce tried to speak.

Queen Elsa then smiled him and step closer. Bruce fixed his posture has best he could. Queen Elsa then but the tip of her hand over her mouth to contain the chuckle ready to come out.

"Queen Elsa, it's good to see you again." Bruce said as he bowed to her.

She then moved her arms to her sides.

"I told you, call me Elsa, Queen's orders" she demanded.

Bruce mouthed her name to her, and made her look away as she blushed and look back again at Bruce.

"Anna, If you'll excuse me, I would like to speak to my friend," she said still looking at Bruce.

"We have lots talk to about. Walk with me?" she with a smile as she turned her back.

Bruce followed her in a hallway with his hands in his pockets, leaving Anna off to find her boyfriend, Kristoff. As they both walked off in the same direction, in same speed. Bruce was about speak until Elsa started.

"So I see you took my advice" she started off.

He smiled and spoke.

"How can you tell?" he questioned with a smile

"We may not be in the modern day of technology, but the news here always keeps us up to date," she answered back.

"The news, huh?" he countered.

"There was talk of a monster green as the trees, taller than a house, and with unknown strength. Kind of like the monster I encountered when I first met you." she answered back.

He began to laugh and came back with a "So your news told you that?"

She looked at him, confirming the answer.

"Well their not wrong." He added.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered.

He stopped in his track, lowered his head and pondered on the answer.

She stopped and turned back to him.

He lifted his head to see Elsa but still without an answer.

She lifted her right hand to his face as she looked him in the eyes as she hoped she knew the reason.

"I've thought a lot about you, Elsa" Bruce finally with a answer.

Relief waved over her face with a smile and blushes.

"I've thought about you too, Bruce." she answered back.

They both looked deeply into each others eyes and felt a strong desire feeling each others lips. They both failed resisting the urge and leaned in as they closed they're eyes and felt their embrace. As their lips met, Bruce hoped this wasn't a dream and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer. Elsa replied with letting him do so, wrapping her arms around his neck. Overwhelmed by the kiss, left leg suddenly lifted off the ground, then lowered back down as they pulled away from each other. Both of them had the stars of love in their eyes and wanted to continue, but Elsa was wanted back in the ballroom, she held her hand out accompany her, he willing obliged and followed her back to the ballroom.


	5. Suprise

**Okay guys, forgive me for this, I've had writers block for some time now and this chapter may have a few bugs in it, so again, forgive me.**

Chapter 5

As Elsa leads Bruce back to the ballroom, Anna and Kristoff begin dancing then others joined in on the fun. Elsa smiles at her sister as she see her having fun with her boyfriend. Elsa looks at Bruce to see if she wanted to dance with her, Bruce immediately shook his head since she clearly didn't know that he was a terrible dancer, plus the fact that he was not wear the right dancing attire at the time.

Anna and Kristoff stopped their dancing to catch a breath and walked over to Elsa and Bruce.

Anna, as always, a bright look with a beautiful smile. Kristoff, on the other hand, had a very concerning look.

"So what did you say your name was?" Kristoff questioned.

"Dr. Banner, Dr. Bruce Banner" Bruce answered.

"Doctor, huh? Like medicine or...?" Kristoff wondered.

"No...uh, more like science stuff, you know like, atoms and stuff." Bruce stated.

"Oh, a scientific doctor!" Kristoff realized.

"Yeah, a scientific doctor." Bruce repeated.

Meanwhile, at a S.H.I.E.L.D. undisclosed location, a helicopter carrying a man and his special personal guards arrived at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Three men, in suits, stepped out of the base to intercept the mysterious man. The men stepped out of the plane, but only one announced himself.

"Agent Sitwell, I'm here to observe the prisoner."

"Why? We have a 'round the clock staff personally keeping the prisoner from escaping." the leader of the pack stated.

"Think of me as your surprise inspection." Sitwell joked.

As men in suits turned around and lead Agent Sitwell and his team to the base, the leader felt something was amiss but he couldn't be sure and continued to lead them. At the bottom floor of the base, blast doors, steel doors, lasers, and etc were activated, whatever or whomever they were keeping in the room behind the main door, they wanted to make sure it stayed there.

The men walked passed all of the security defense since the computer recognized them as allies. They all arrived that the main doors, but it appeared to have two panels for the two senior officers in the base. Two men walked up and began the security protocol to open the doors. After they were done, a female voice announced.

"Recognize, Agent Riker, 2-0-6. Recognize, Agent Nolan, 1-0-9. Access Granted, processed with caution"

The doors open with a hiss. The room was cold a dark with a big chamber with a hulking figure frozen inside, there was a monitor above the chamber that read "Emil Blonsky a.k.a. Abomination". Agent Sitwell examines the monstrous creature a then begins to speak.

"Well, looks like everything checks out. You pass your inspection." Sitwell announced.

The base guards looked relieved.

"Alright boys, time to clean up" Sitwell continued.

The guards then looked confused. Until Agent Sitwell's personal guards raised their weapons and began to shoot everyone in the room with Agent Sitwell standing still with a smirk on his face as he said.

"Hail Hydra"

As the treacherous agent stepped closer to the chamber control system. He began to activate the de-cryrogenics process. Just then an alarm sounded alerted every guard in the base. As the alarm continued to blare, the ice on the frozen figure began to melt and the monster began to move. Sitwell stepped backwards as the Abomination was finally unthawed and roared a terrible roar. The Abomination walked toward the agent and his men ready to kill them, until Sitwell spoke.

"Before you kill us, you should know that I have something you want"

"And what is that?" the Abomination wondered with a grim voice.

"The location of the man who put you in here..." Sitwell said as he was cut off.

"BRUCE BANNER!" the Abomination said with fiery roar.

"I can give him to you, in exchange you let me live and take some of my men with you to help kill him." Sitwell negotiated.

"I don't need help." the Abomination stated.

"See I would believe you if we weren't having this conversation in your prison chamber" Sitwell replied back.

Abomination looked around the room as he knew the puny agent was right.

"Where is he?" the creature demanded.

"Do we have a deal?" Sitwell questioned.

"Yes" the Abomination agreed in a eerie voice and a killer smile upon his face.


	6. A Night to Remember

Chapter 6

Back in Arendelle, the day was about to end and the people were leaving the castle. Bruce saw Anna and Kristoff part ways with a kiss and went their separate ways. Bruce's eyes continued to follow Kristoff until he saw a strange event... Kristoff was by a reindeer named "Sven". Bruce immediately recognized the reindeer from his first encounter with Elsa. Bruce's focus was then interrupted by Elsa's voice.

"Uh...Pardon me?" He questioned as he regained his focus.

"I said do you have a place a to stay?" Elsa repeated with a little smile.

"Oh, no, no I don't. I'd just got in today, I don't think had the to time to get a room." Bruce answered.

"Maybe you can..." She paused as she looked at the ground.

Bruce's eyes started to widen.

"Can stay with me." Elsa continued as she in Bruce's eyes.

"I...I...I don't mean to intrude." Bruce tried to recover his voice.

Elsa grabbed Bruce's hand to insure him that he wasn't.

"Elsa..." Bruce lost his voice.

Before Elsa lead Bruce to her room, he picked up his belongings and continued with her, he couldn't believe that he was getting so close to her. But than his mind wandered to what would happen if what he thought was going happen, he realized that he's is able to control his anger but this was something different, he never practiced for this and he knew that the changed was triggered by his increasing heart rate, what if other guy came out as he and Elsa were making love, Bruce begin to curse himself as he knew that this couldn't happen.

They arrived at Elsa's door, both of them nervous, afraid of what might lead to. Elsa opened her door and invited Bruce in, her room contained a queen-sized bed, a bathroom, a long and narrow mirror, a balcony, and colorful surroundings.

"You can change in the bathroom or you can change out here and I'll take the bathroom." she said with nervousness.

"Oh... thank you." he thanked then processed to the bathroom.

Clearly, he noticed that was the first time that Elsa had ever done something like this and was very nervous about doing.

After Bruce changed, he exited the bathroom only to find the ice queen in an ice bed-dress, he was awestruck at her beauty, and walked to the left side of her queen-sized bed. They both chuckled comfortably and started to get in the bed. Elsa was too nervous to sleep, but on the other hand after his long journey to Arendelle, Bruce went right to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

4 hours passed by, Elsa was awakened with loud grunting coming from the other side of the bed. Bruce was drenched in sweat as he was still sleep. It was obvious that he was having a nightmare and sought to calm him down by trying to wake him up. Bruce awaken in a startle trying catch his breath and slow his heartbeat down. He looked over that Elsa only to find that she wasn't terrified, but concerned.

"Bruce, are you okay?" She questioned.

"Ye...Yee...Yes, just a nightmare." He stuttered.

"About what?" She wondered.

"The battle, the pain, my enemies" He pointed out.

"Well, don't worry, you're safe here." She stated.

"Yes, but are you?" He questioned in fear.

Elsa was silent as she pondered on the question until she finally spoke.

"Yes, I am because you're here with me."

She leaned in to kiss him, Bruce tried to protest but failed. As their lips touched, their bodies were overwhelmed with desire of each other.

**I'm going to stop right here, since this is not mature story. Just use your imagination.**

Meanwhile, halfway around the world in an unsanctioned Hydra base, Abomination started to prepare the men Agent Sitwell gave him in order to kill Bruce Banner.

There was row for row of Hulkbusters, Abomination knew the Hulkbusters wouldn't last long against the Hulk and decided to keep his mouth shut since he prefers to kill Bruce himself.

"Blonsky!" a Hydra soldier shouted as ran from the control center.

As Abomination slowly turned his head, the soldier imminently stopped in his tracks as fear began to set in.

The soldier's body started to shake, his breathing became erratic as Abomination's shadow begin to overshadow his.

As Abomination snarled, he started to speak in a low monstrous voice that made the soldier nearly faint.

"It's...Abomination" he said as his ill-human eyes started to glow.

The soldier handed the monster a hologram with a red dot blinking in the upper region of Corona.

The monster begin to form a sadistic smile on his face as he turned to his men.

"Pack up, we're moving out now!" He announced in a roar

Then into the distance as he pictured ripping the Hulk head with his bare hands. He smiled and closed his eyes in the pleasure it gave him, he opened his eyes then begin to walk towards the plane that was ready to take flight.


	7. Starting to Catch Up

Chapter 7

As morning approached, Elsa and Bruce were cuddled with each other after their night of passion. As they awakened, Bruce was very surprised of his endurance and the control of his transformation. When he turned his head, he noticed Elsa under his arms smiling and couldn't help but smile himself.

"How did you sleep?" He said as he continued to smile.

"Fine" She said in a soft voice.

Their moment of peace was interrupted with a knock on the door, mostly because of her morning wake up call. They looked at the door with widened, terrified eyes as the door was beginning to open.

"I'm not decent right now, please come back later." Elsa blurted out.

"Okay, my queen." Her servant said as she walked away.

Elsa and Bruce looked back at each other with relief in their eyes and let a soft laugh. Bruce got up and continued to the bathroom to put on his new batch of clothes, ironically it was his last batch.

As he exit, Elsa was back in his ice blue dress she'd made from her powers. They smiled at each other and started to walk out the door.

They were met by Anna, who like them, exited her room.

"Good morning, my Queen" Anna greeted with a smile.

"Anna, I'm your sister. It's Elsa." Elsa corrected.

"I know, just trying to be funny"Anna said with a laugh.

The three were approached by a servant who announced "Breakfast is almost ready and will be served in the dining room."

"Thank you, Bruce would you like to join us?" Elsa questioned.

Bruce backed up as he started to speak. "Oh, no thank you, I don't want to impose."

"But you wouldn't be imposing. You should really try our breakfast, it's very delicious." Anna said as she grabbed his arm and running to dinning hall.

Elsa started to walk in their direction with a smile on her face.

As they headed to the dinning room. Anna and Bruce was stopped by a small little flurry with a snowman underneath. Bruce examined the snowman thinking it couldn't be alive. Then all a sudden the snowman mouth widened and at the same time Bruce's eyes widened as well.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" the snowman announced himself.

Bruce was speechless as he tried to proceed what he just heard and saw. Elsa and Anna looked at each other and tried not to laugh at what happening.

"Um... what am I seeing?" Bruce questioned with a confused look on his face.

"This is Olaf, we first made him when me and Elsa were kids." Anna answered.

"When I decided to let go of my restraints, without knowing, I recreated him and somehow gave him life. I gave him his own flurry so that he wouldn't melt." Elsa finished

"You can create life with... snow?" Bruce said with wonder.

"Yes" Elsa answered softly.

Bruce looked back at the snowman decided to introduce himself.

"Uh...Bruce Banner. Nice to meet you, Olaf."

Bruce's hand was beginning to lean towards Olaf's sticks-for-hands, when all of a sudden, they were cut off by Sven, who was trying to go after Olaf's carrot nose. To Bruce's surprise, Olaf didn't try to run. Olaf, instead, hugged the antlered creature. Bruce then realize that the snowman was given life, but not a brain. Bruce looked back at the Elsa and Anna with small smile. Anna smiled back, Elsa shrugged her shoulders and said...

"Hey, what are going to do?" with a small laugh.

Elsa then locked eyes with one her maids as she was coming in. Bruce turned his head as well.

"Breakfast, is served, my Queen" the maid announced with her hands folded.

"Thank you, Greta." Elsa and Anna thanked.

The three, then, proceed to the dinning hall, leaving behind Olaf and Sven. As they entered the hall, they notice quickly that the dinning table was covered with breakfast food. Bruce thought it was so much on the table that there wasn't going to be any room for the plates. Elsa went ahead got her food while Bruce and Anna waited. The Queen always gets her food first. As Elsa sat down, Bruce leaned his arms forward for Anna to go. Anna nodded her at Bruce and continued on. The three began eating their food and having conversations.

"So, Dr. Banner, where are you from?" Anna questioned.

"New York." Bruce answered as he swallowed his food.

"What's it like there?" She said with curiousness.

"Very noisy and very crowded." He replied with a laugh.

"Is that why you left?" she questioned.

Elsa, then, stopped eating and looked at Bruce who at the same time was look back at her. Bruce tried to come up with a answer until a big boom burst out of nowhere and flew the three to the opposite side. Bruce help the two girls back to their feet and went to the big hole the blast left to see what was happening, he was joined by Elsa and Anna. He looked up in the sky and saw two dozen helicopters coming their way, he looked at the girls who were terrified since they didn't know what they were. He heard panicking coming from the people who were rushing inside the castle. But when he heard roar coming from the distance, it made a chill run up his spine as he knew who it was, Abomination.


	8. Not Welcomed

Chapter 8

"We need to get the people inside." Elsa shouted to her guards.

"Bruce...Bruce?" she said worried.

Bruce was looking out in the distance, eying his long forgotten enemy, wondering how he found him. Elsa pulled on his sleeve breaking his eye contact with his enemy. He followed Elsa and Anna to the main hall where they found nearly the entire place filled with panicking people. Bruce closed his eyes, knowing it was his fault for leading his enemy here. Elsa, then, called out his name, making him open his eyes with tears.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault, I lead him here." Bruce said with his voice nearly breaking.

"You know who's attacking us?" Elsa said shocked.

"Abomination, a monster who wants revenge on me for stopping him in New York. I just don't how he found me." Bruce said on his knees.

People screamed as they heard gunfire outside the door. Bruce stood up and looked at the people in the hall terrified, along with Anna and Kristoff holding each other. He returned to Elsa who didn't know what to, that is until he said...

"I have to go."

Elsa looked at him with widened eyes. Bruce begin to walk down the stairs to the the door, Elsa followed him trying to catch up with him. As he made his way to the door, he was pulled back by Elsa .

"Elsa, what are you doing!?" Bruce yelled.

"I should ask you the same thing!" she yelled back.

"Elsa, I'm the only one who can stop them. I'm the one they want." he explained.

"But you'll die out there." she said nearly in tears.

"A lot of people have tried over the years and yet I'm still here. I have to do this." Bruce continued.

Elsa looked down to her feet as he began to walk away, then she looked back up and pulled Bruce close to her to give him a kiss. The kiss felt like a lifetime had went by, but, then, she felt his heartbeat begin to beat faster and faster, she pulled back from the kiss and saw her lover's mud brown eye turn to emerald green. He turn his back to her and opened the door and walked out, only Bruce didn't come out, in his place was a green Goliath-like monster who roar the name...

"ABOMINATION!"

Abomination smiled as he knew the battle was about to begin. He look at the puny humans he had in his possession.

"KILL HIM!" he ordered.

Knowing that they wouldn't do any damage to his adversity, he stood back and watched the show.

Men in fully military suits, rush to the Hulk firing their weapons at him. the Hulk responded by doing the same, only every running step he made shook the ground like a mini earthquakes. As the men ran toward the Hulk as they were getting close, Hulk slammed his hands together resulting in a clap that sounded like thunder, flying the men back like they were dolls.

Back in the castle, everyone looked out to see what was happening. As Elsa looked on to the Hulk, she was taken back to the first time she met Bruce's alter ego. The roaring of the monster, the terror she felt when she came face to face with him, and strength she witnessed when tried to stop him. She was suddenly brought back by a loud crack that threw the Hulk against the castle. The onlookers gasp as the environment shook; Elsa, however, looked upon the crowd and back at the monstrous battle, she knew what she needed to do for her people, for her sister, for him. She turned to Anna began to speak.

"Anna, listen, until I get back you're in charge."

"Wait, where are you going?!" Anna yelled in a panic.

The castle shook as ran into the next room, followed by Anna and Kristoff who were concerned.

"What do you think you're doing?" Anna ask as she stopped her sister.

"I have to go out there." Elsa replied.

"WHAT?!" Anna and Kristoff shouted with disbelief.

"But why?" Anna questioned.

"Because..." she hesitated. "Because Bruce is out there and he needs my help." she answered with worry.

"But why woul..." Anna attempted to say until she was cut off by her sister.

"You don't understand, Bruce is the green one!" Elsa yelled.

Anna and Kirstoff stepped back with shock and disbelief. Anna face then turned red with anger and began to scream at her sister.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM INTO THE CASTLE!" Anna screamed with rage.

"Anna, not now." Elsa suggested.

"NO, I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU COULD EVER LET A..." Anna continued.

"A MONSTER?!" Elsa screamed back as tears continued to stream.

Anna's face then turned back to normal as she realized she made a mistake.

"How could I ever let a monster into the castle? Because I AM a monster too." Elsa said with tears running down her face.

"Elsa, you're not monster." Anna said stepping closer to Elsa.

"Yes, I am. I may live in a castle, I may be queen but deep down, I will always be one. I've come to terms with that." she stated.

"Do you know it feels? Being alone with no help, no hope, with fear always being there right by your side? No? Well, Bruce does, because he himself has been through the same thing as me. He's been chased, afraid, gone on without hope, and been alone. He is me and I am him, when we first met, we instantly felt something between us. We felt like a void had been filled within us. He...He is that one person who knows what I've been through..." she beings to sob.

"The one person who I could love without the fear of hurting them. The one person I...want to be with."

Elsa turned back to Anna and Kristoff, crying. She saw the two hanging their heads and staring at the floor with shame as they knew that they could never feel what Elsa felt all those years ago.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry." Anna said as she hugged her sister.

"This is something I have to do." Elsa stated as she stepped back with her eyes closed and raised her hands above her head.

Anna and Kristoff then saw Elsa's dress turn to a icy-blue, warrior-like suit with the insignia of a snowflake. They stood in awe as she opened her eyes began to towards the castle door. The people then stood with their eyes and mouths widened. Elsa pushed the door open walked onto the battlefield.

Elsa, observed, the now demolished courtyard the battle had taken place and saw the two hulking monsters still fighting.

"ABOMINATION!" she yelled catching the attention of the two.

She'd then threw her arms away from body and conjured two large hulking-like snowmen with spikes, icy teeth, and icy claws aiming directly at him.

"You are not welcomed here!"


	9. There Can Be Only One

Chapter 9

As Abomination suckered punch the Hulk, he sprinted towards Elsa. But she didn't move, she had strong look and wasn't afraid. As Abomination grew closer and closer, she then commanded her snow monsters to strike. Then a roar from both of them as they sprinted towards the Abomination.

A loud boom sounded as the three collided with one another, more booms shortly came after-wards as the two snow monsters begun to engage Abomination.

Elsa then looked at the green giant, who was on his stomach shaking his head trying to collect himself, and ran to him. As she got to him, she kneel-ed before him and her hands on his emerald green face only to find that his eyes were mud-brown; she automatically knew that it was Bruce looking at her and spoke.

"Oh, Bruce" she said in a soft voice.

"Elllsssaa" the Hulk/Bruce replied in a soft monstrous voice.

The Hulk then notice that snow monsters were destroyed and Abomination coming straight at them. Within second his mud-brown eyes reverted back to emerald green as jumped back up roaring to him with Elsa by his side, standing heroically.

Anna, in castle, looked on as her sister stood heroically with the man she loved and smiled.

_(I'm sister has finally found true love)_ she thought.

She then looked at Kristoff and found him looking her smiling. The two then put their hands together to show how much they loved each other, ignoring the tremors going on outside the castle.

Hulk ran full speed at Abomination with a punch ready to be delivered. He'd thrown the punch only to miss his opponent. Abomination had a smirk on his face as he brought up his knee to make contact with stomach. The hit stunned the Hulk for a seconds, after he recovered, he stretchered out arm and used it to make punch came back into an elbow to Abomination's head, causing him stumble away from him.

Elsa saw a chance of opportunity and created four new snow monsters now targeting Abomination. When he recovered, he was to late to dodge the incoming punch one of the monsters made socking him in the jaw making him real disoriented. More punches came from the other, each hit being more than he could handle.

Hulk then looked at Elsa and she did same, almost knowing what he wanted, she called back her creations and looked to her emerald lover as he nodded and begun to walk toward his evil twin. Abomination shook his head and Hulk saw walking toward him all calm-like. He laughed and started to mock him.

"So you're done letting your little bitch fight your battles for you, huh?" Abomination mocked.

"Hulk second strongest one there is, Abomination is no problem." Hulk shot back.

"Second strongest?" Abomination seemed confused.

Hulk didn't say anything as he looked back at his blonde-haired lover, passing the title on to her, smiling to him and turned back looking to Abomination and continued.

"You not welcome here, leave." he said, almost in a full sentence.

"I'll leave when I kill you and this small, pathetic place of a 'Kingdom', but don't worry, your little girlfriend will still be alive to witness the fall of it and will continue to live has my personal plaything" he said taunting him.

Hulk felt his blood boil as if he was on the sun but didn't want to lash out.

"Can you just image it? With her screaming my name over and over again instead of yours?" Abomination continued.

Elsa cringed at the thought and wanted more than anything for Hulk to shut him up. Even Anna and Kristoff wanted to him shut up.

"Well, there can only be one" he finished.

"Only one." Hulk repeated in a low growl.

The two locked eyes with one another for 30 seconds. Within those seconds was silence from the people to the water. Elsa found herself barely able to breath; the same went for the people in the castle, and for Anna and Kristoff, as they held on to each other barely able to contain the suspense and fear of the battle that was beginning to start. Olaf then came in between Anna and Kristoff and saw everyone nearly holding their breath, he then took a deep breath and held it in for 5 seconds until he realized.

"Oh, wait. I don't have lungs."

Two roars then sounded from both sides in the courtyard, filling the air with anger. The two then sprinted toward each other and collided. Hulk and Abomination started to fight ferociously matching blow-for-blow, counter-for-counter, and roar-for-roar. The two, while fighting, started to think what they were fighting for.

_(You put me on ice. Threw the power of a god away. You don't deserve this power. GODDAMINT, WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?)- _Abomination

_(You threaten these people, threaten to take the woman I love, and her kingdom. I may be monster, but I'm nothing like you. You try to make me angry with the things you said, but guess what, I'M ALWAYS ANGRY!)-_Hulk

Hulk's thought ended with him making a punch with everything he had, shattering Abomination's defense causing blood spitting from his mouth. With a dazed Abomination, Hulk formed wild eyes and grabbed his enemy making him crash into the last standing pillagers in the courtyard, resulting in him being more dazed. Hulk threw Abomination on his back and started a blow-for-blow combo on his head, blood started to slowly flow from his head. As Hulk, raised his fist for one final hit; Abomination spoke weakly.

"You don't see it, but I do. Your a monster just like me."

Hulk unballed his fist and grabbed him by the throat picking him up and yelling.

"HULK SMASH!" Slamming him to the ground, making a hulk sized crater.

Hulk started to breathe heavily as he looked to Elsa. She saw that he had fear in his eyes, she took a step toward him resulting him taking a step back. Hulk looked down in shame and said.

"Monster" in a low voice.

"So am I. We are both monsters" Elsa replied

As Hulk looked back to her, his heartbeat started to slow, and his emerald eyes reverted back to mud-brown. As Elsa walked toward the giant slowly, steam rose from his green body showing that he begun to shrink to normal size and his green colored skin started changed to Caucasian. By the time Elsa reach the former giant, Bruce reappeared on his hands and knees looking down to the floor with sweat dripping from his face due to the heat he made. Elsa kneel-ed before him and placed her hands gently on face tiling it so that their eyes met.

"You are me, I am you. Together, we are not alone. Together, we cannot be afraid. Together..." she stopped.

"We can be free." the two said at the same time as they came together for a kiss.

_**(Please, tell me how I did with the action and suspense. Thank you for your kind reviews, they really kept me going. One more chapter to go. Again, thank you for reading.)**_


	10. I Will Return

Chapter 10

As the two lip-locked with each other, Anna and Kristoff ran to them.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled.

Elsa and Bruce broke off their kiss and looked to Anna. Elsa stood up and hugged her sister with love and happiness. Kristoff helped Bruce to his feet and held on until he gained his strength back. Anna broke off her hug with Elsa and looked to Bruce.

"You...You make my sister happy. More than I ever could...because you understand her. Please don't break heart." Anna pleaded.

"I would never." Bruce replied.

"If you do. Your monster will have no chance against mine." She said in and serious tone while waving her fist in his face.

"Understood." Bruce informed, putting his hands up in defense.

"But what are we going to do about him?" Bruce questioned.

"I have an idea." Elsa replied.

Elsa put her hands forward and used her powers to freeze him into a ball. Kristoff and Bruce push the ball into the cold sea. Bruce put his arms around Elsa and looked at her lovingly.

"I love you." Bruce whispered.

"I love you." Elsa replied as she kissed him.

The four started to walk back to the castle until they heard helicopters making their way towards the kingdom. Elsa turned ready to fight, but Bruce stopped her. He saw a man in the aircraft wearing dark sunglasses in the first helicopter. As the the helicopters touched down, the door opened revealing Nick Fury, yet something was different about him, he wasn't wearing his director of SHIELD attire.

"Dr. Banner, quite a nice little place for a little R &amp; R." Fury said.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce questioned.

"Trying to clean up the mess Hydra made, but it looks like you've done that already." Fury joked.

"Hydra?" the scientist said in confusion.

"It's a long story. The version leads to me and Steve finding out Hydra never went away, it just stay and hid within SHIELD." Fury explained.

Fury saw the blonde-haired woman coming to Bruce's side.

"I see you've met someone." Fury pointed out.

Bruce looked to her and back to Fury.

"Listen, Bruce, the Avengers are being called again to find and stop Hydra." Fury announced.

As Fury said that, a chill swarm Bruce's spine, he knew that something bad was coming. He looked at Elsa.

"I have to." Bruce said.

"I know." Elsa replied but with sadness.

"But don't worry, I will be back. I promise." Bruce said sincerely.

Bruce put his hands on her cheeks and came in for a kiss. As Bruce broke off he processed to Fury with his head down, Anna and Kristoff came to Elsa's side as she was in tear of seeing her lover leaving. Bruce made his way to the helicopter and sat along Fury, looking down to the three as the helicopter started to rise.

Fury looked at Bruce and hated himself that he had to take him away to deal with the mess SHIELD/Hydra made.

As the three went out sight, he remembered his time there and the love that bloom between him and Elsa. As the helicopter made it's way to the sunset, the one thing he'll always remember is that he is always angry.

**Holy Crap, last chapter. Thank you so much for reading this. Can't believe I just finished my first Fan Fiction story. Again, thank you.**


End file.
